ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Lord of The Rings: Return of the King
Third Installment of the Lord of the Rings Trilogy with a big difference from the Book. Be in cinemas Friday 18th December 2017. Story Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Theodon, Gamling and Eomer arrive at Isengard where they are greeted by Merry, Pippin and the leader of the Ents Treebeard. When they are riding through the courtyard of Isengard Tower when they are confronted by Saruman. Saruman is then stabbed to death by Grima Wormtounge, who is killed by Legolas in turn. Saruman lands on the wheel and drops the palantir. Aragorn asks Treebeard if he can count on his and The Ents aid when they need them which Treebeard accepts. The group returns to Edoras, where Pippin looks into the palantir, in which Sauron appears and invades Pippins mind, where Pippin tells him nothing regarding Frodo and The Ring. Pippin tells Gandalf his vision of a white tree burning. Which Gandalf recognizes as the White Tree of Gondor and that Sauron is planning to attack Minas Tirth and declare war on Middle Earth. When Arwen is riding to Gandalf rides with Pippin to find Denethor, the Steward of Gondor, to whom Pippin swears his service. Gandalf urges Denethor to call Rohan for aid, but Denethor declines, fearing Aragorn and Gandalf plan to depose him. The Morgul army, led by the Nazgûl, drives the Gondorians out of Osgiliath. Denethor sends his son Faramir on a suicide mission to reclaim the city. Under instruction from Gandalf, Pippin evades city guards to light the distress beacon, signalling Théoden and Aragorn to assemble the Rohirrim for battle. Elrond informs Aragorn that Arwen did not go to the Undying Lands, and is now dying. Believing their forces to be outnumbered by Sauron's, Elrond gives Aragorn the sword Andúril to acquire the service of the Army of the Dead, who owe allegiance to the heir of Isildur. Éowyn confesses her love for Aragorn and asks him not to go, but Aragorn reaffirms his love for Arwen and heads into battle. Accompanied by Legolas and Gimli, Aragorn ventures into the Paths of the Dead and gains the loyalty of the King of the Dead and his men by brandishing Andúril, proving himself the Heir of Isildur. At Dunharrow, Théoden rides off to war, unaware that Éowyn and Merry have secretly joined his forces. Sauron's armies lay siege to Minas Tirith, led by the Witch-king. Believing a grievously wounded Faramir to be dead, Denethor tries to burn his son and himself alive, but Gandalf intervenes; he saves Faramir, but Denethor commits suicide. Just as the Gondorians are about to be overrun, Rohirrim, Ents, Dwaren armies arrive and counter-attacks in a massive cavalry charge led by Théoden, Dain and Treebeard. This shifts the tide of the battle, and the Orcs begin to retreat. However, the Haradrim arrive and join the Orc army, turning the tide. The Witch-king kills Théoden, only to be wounded by Merry and finished off by Éowyn. On the verge of defeat, the Rohirrim are saved when Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli arrive with the Army of the Dead, other Gondorians and Elven armies and overwhelm Sauron's forces, ending the battle. Meanwhile, Frodo, Sam and Gollum travel to Minas Morgul. Sam overhears Gollum's plans to murder them and take the Ring for himself. Gollum persuades Frodo that Sam wants the Ring for himself, and Frodo angrily tells Sam to go home. A heartbroken Sam leaves, but discovers Gollum's treachery and follows after them. Gollum betrays Frodo, leaving him in the lair of the giant spider Shelob, who paralyses Frodo before being wounded and driven away by Sam. An Orc patrol captures Frodo and takes him to Sauron's fortress. Sam rescues Frodo from the tower, and they continue the journey to Mount Doom. Meanwhile, Aragorn leads the remaining men, elves, dwarves, ents and army of dead to the Black Gate of Mordor, distracting Sauron and his forces and allowing Sam and Frodo to enter Mount Doom. At the Black Gate, Aragorn, Gandalf, Radagast, Legolas, Gimli, Pippin, Merry, Elrond, Celeborn, Dain, Gloin, Gamling and Éomer are first confronted by the Mouth of Sauron, suggesting that Frodo is dead. Aragorn cuts off the Mouth of Sauron's head in return. Sam carries the weakened Frodo up the volcano, but Gollum attacks them. Sauron, Nazguls and rest of the orc army attack the army of good. At the Crack of Doom, Frodo succumbs to the Ring's power, refusing to destroy it. Gollum attacks Frodo and bites his finger off, seizing the Ring for himself. Sauron now in his form goes to attack Aragorn and starts a battle with him. An enraged Frodo attacks Gollum, and they both fall over the edge. At the last second, Frodo grabs onto the ledge, leaving Gollum to fall into the lava, taking the Ring with him. As the Ring melts in the volcano, Sauron is destroyed and the land of Mordor collapses, taking down most of his forces. Frodo and Sam are saved from the rising lava by Eagles, led by Gandalf. In the aftermath, Aragorn is crowned King, heralding a new age of peace, and marry Arwen while the four hobbits are bowed by all of Gondor for their courageous efforts. The four Hobbits return home to the Shire, where Sam marries his childhood sweetheart, Rosie Cotton. Four years later, Frodo leaves Middle-earth for the Undying Lands with Gandalf, Bilbo, Elrond, Celeborn, and Galadriel, leaving his account of their quest to Sam. Cast Gandalf the White - Liam Neeson Aragorn - Robert Downey Jr Frodo Baggins- Josh Hutcherson Legolas - Alexander Skarsgard Arwen - Anne Hathaway Radagast the Brown - Slyvester McCoy King Theodon - Ewan McGregor Eowyn - Gemma Arterton